1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illumination system, and more particularly to an illumination system adaptable to a cooling appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to various advantages of a light-emitting diode (LED) such as small volume, short response time, low power consumption, high reliability and high feasibility of mass production, the LED is replacing conventional lighting device such as light bulb or fluorescent lamp. The LED may be widely applied in various lighting applications such as indoor lighting, outdoor lighting or light indication. Moreover, the LED may be used as a lighting device in an extreme condition such as a cooling appliance of commercial or industrial use.
However, in such extreme condition, the LED may be over-heated or even damaged owing to improper use. Further, an illumination may not recover from an abnormal condition (e.g., power blackout) due to overly low temperature of a control circuit.
Accordingly, a need has arisen to propose a novel illumination system adaptable to a cooling appliance to protect the LED and ensure normal working of the illumination system.